Glitches (Super Saga)
Landspace placement errors Description Many interfaces are not correctly displayed, some are also in glitch or absence Fix Use the Vertical screen. 'Some Episodes in X1 version can ever not correctly display the level number' Description Some episodes with cyan bg like Fusion Ware have problems rendering the level number in X1 Version as opposed to the Mobile Version. Gallery Super_Saga_map3_X1.png|Episode that has this glitch Fix If this happens due to a lot of memory used, try to remove some unneeded apps. If that doesn't glitch, try to select the highest quality. Or if it persists, try to compile a modded version of the game with that fix Puffler doesn't state correctly and also has wrong expressions Description In Web, a rare glitch that causes Puffler not to rotate correctly and shows wrong number of filled scale and also has unstable expressions Fix Make sure that you have faster emulator Gallery Super Saga Glitch3-1.png|As seen in Level 22D 'Some graphics are missing and shown up as Μπλε Τετράγωνο' Description In Rare cases, in L731 and L30D due to some issues, some graphics are not shown. This happens due to lot of Memory Fix Qora was upset to be made in QW and now almost source is abandoned. Try to exit the level once and go up. This is the only fix. Gallery Super Saga Glitch4-1-1.png|Where's the board? Super Saga Glitch4-1-2.png|Where's the moves meter? Super Saga Glitch4-1-3.png|Where's the levelicon? Super Saga Glitch4-1-4.png|Where's the level meter? Super Saga Glitch4-1-5.png|Where's the levelicon and meter? Super Saga Glitch4-1-6.png|Where's the goal banner? Super Saga Glitch4-1-7.png|Where's the score meter? Super Saga Glitch4-1-8.png|Where's the game hud? Super Saga Glitch4-1-9.png|Where's the sound options? Super Saga Glitch4-1-10.png|Where's the left pane? Super Saga Glitch4-2-1.png|Where's the puffler meter? Super Saga Glitch4-2-2.png|Where's the puffler? Super Saga Glitch4-2-3.png|Where's the puffler pane? Hermione and not the board design and or the hud in certain levels Description * For a reason, some web users did get the Hermione as design (L1, L10, L30, L6D, L98D, L400) making it unplayable while others the hud (Level 22D) Fix No fix. Just play them from mobile or Qora if not Super Saga Glitch5-1.png|Hermione in Design makes it unplayable level because you can't see what matches are available (From Dream 98 V3) Super Saga Glitch5-2.png|Hermione in Hud can cause it not to remember how many moves you have and/or how many goals left for advance (From Dream 22 V1) Blocker icons are showed all at once Description * At any version, it makes all 3 of them to appear and no color is populated Fix Unknown 'Timed levels cause Dinofroz videos to appear and impossible to continue' (Fixed) Description * On Scrash 2.1 on users who have the new time writing, a video is pop up after the goal banner disappears making it not possible to continue or even close it Fix Unofficial On windows, just open Task Manager, close the app and reopen it and don't pick any timed levels. Official The source of the videos were changed so it no longer affects timed levels Gallery Super Saga Glitch 7.png|It was taken from OLYMPIA Saga level 13 (From 67.4) Category:Super Saga Content